The present invention relates to a tool and a method for machining complex airfoil shapes in materials such as nickel or titanium alloys.
In the past, airfoil shapes have been machined using a variety of different techniques. These techniques included flank milling, electro-chemical machining (ECM), and conventional point milling. These techniques however are slow and the tools used to perform them do not have a particularly long life especially, in hardened alloyed materials such as nickel alloys. The cutting forces produced during the milling operation result in high loads on the workpiece which can result in airfoil deflection and chatter that results in poor surface finish. It is also difficult using these techniques to produce surface finishes that meet part requirements without additional processing such as hand polishing or media finishings.
Thus, there is a need for an improved tool and an improved method for machining complex airfoil shapes in less time at lower loads.